Tin Man's Throne
by Winchester494
Summary: Father time took off tonight and left Mother Nature to grow and die the rain machine's now raining fire but I sold all my water just to stay alive." - Birthdays suck and family time gets a little uncomfortable.


A/N- New story I will finish Hot Blooded soon when I find the inspiration but I felt like getting this one out first

Thanks to ShadowMayne for an AWESOME beta you are the greatest!!

Disclaimer - Don't own anything.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sam's attitude was getting worse as the month's wore on, Dean assured Dad that he would soon grow out of that normal angsty, pissy, broody, teenager stage, but Dad wasn't really buying it even when it was on sale. So now, when Sam acted up it was Dean's problem, Dean's fault. He didn't know if it was Dad's idea of a lesson, maybe he wasn't supposed to be coddling Sammy anymore.

He tried to talk Sam down whenever he was getting too mouthy but that still ended up in a shouting match, but instead of father vs. son, it was brother vs. brother. It was getting old and fast. When it ended up with father pitted against son Dean was always shoved in the middle, permanent mediator status.

But on the 24th life was good, on the 24th Dean got what he wanted, what he needed, and on the 24th there would be no fighting. Especially this 24th there was no pressing hunt, Dad had just gotten home so the whole gang was there for the celebration. It was a milestone after all it wasn't everyday you turned 18, legality was a great thing.

Dean tiredly pulled open the apartment door, with age came freedom, but also responsibility, he had been working ever since Dad had forged an I.D. and work papers when he turned 15. This month's job was at the grocery store, he was a storage boy, yea lame but it helped pay the bills, usually he was lucky enough to get a job at a local garage. Not so lucky this time around.

He got crap about it from Sam and Dad but he knew that deep down they were both proud of him for holding his own and helping out the family. Even if they didn't always show it.

The weary hunter kicked off his black shoes at the sofa in what they considered the living room, wasn't much; a couch a small television and a big comfy easy chair that was strictly off limits to both brothers.

The mandatory tie came next, after that it was a free for all, the buttons on the shirt didn't matter, nor did the one on the pants, small contraptions like those were just not worth his time.

He walked down the hallway heading for the bedroom he shared with his brother then turned at the last second, his shirt was laying haphazardly on the back on the couch, one pant leg stuck out from underneath, a shoelace poked out from under Dad's chair and apparently the tie was a lost cause.

There was a thought to pick the clothing articles up John would ream him for it and he would need them all later but he just couldn't summon the energy. Dean turned his back on the living room and pulled open the door to his shared room.

"Didn't I ask you to knock Dean?" Sam didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

"Since when do I gotta knock on my own door? And the deal was you need private time you do it in the bathroom, so I don't hafta knock." Dean grabbed a pair of sweats off the floor and a t-shirt from the end of his bed.

"Those clothes haven't been washed in weeks Dean." Sam said turning the page, eyes still downcast.

The older man quickly glanced at what he had just thrown on, the once white shirt was now an off gray and the dark blue sweats had a large grease stain on them, probably pizza two nights ago.

He shrugged. "So what. You do realize that today is my birthday right? And on my birthday we celebrate me." Dean dropped down onto Sam's bed squishing his feet.

But Sam was not in the mood, he pulled one foot out and channeled Paley into a kick at Dean's side which sending the birthday boy over the edge, onto the ground. After a second Dean's head popped up and Sam was hard pressed to suppress a smile.

"Dude harsh much? I just came in here after a hard days work to see if my loving little brother would want to celebrate the day of my birth with me, but seeing your attitude I guess I could just go out all on my lonesome." He put on a mock sad face.

Sam sighed, closed his book and slid of the bed to pull on his boots. "Fine man, what do you want to do?"

Dean hopped up and clapped Sam hard on the back, "That's more like it, c'mon lets go!" He then sprinted out of the room only to come sliding to a stop infront of his father.

"Hey Pops! Me an' Sammy were just gonna head out join?" Hesaid with a smirk, the corner of his mouth rising up on one side.

John raised an eyebrow, Dean copied the gesture. "Dean, son you do realize Sam's underage right?" Dean rolled his eyes smile planted firmly on his face, eyes glowing with a joy that John hardly ever saw. One he hated to have to always send it away.

"Who says I was even going to bring him to a bar? Maybe I just want to spend some time on my birthday with my little bro. Oh and you can come too." And it was the truth all Dean really wanted was to spend some time with John and Sam when they weren't fighting, when he didn't have to play referee and where he was the center of attention. Selflessness be damned.

"That's just great Dean but, I gotta cancel your plans for tonight." John watched as Dean's strong arm fell from Sam's shoulders, saw his bright green eyes darken and a flash of betrayal, then nothing as Dean's defenses shot up and all emotion drained from his son's face. "Sorry kiddo."

It was more a plea then an apology. John didn't want to do this, especially not on his son's birthday. He was supposed to take Dean out let him get drunk and celebrate with his old man but that just wasn't how their lives worked. It could never be easy.

"No. Dad, you promised we could go out and celebrate for Dean!" And no matter how oldSam got, he could still whine better than the best.

"I know Sammy, but this hunt just came up, and peo-.""People are dying and innocent lives are at stake." Sam finished.

"Yeah we know Dad, get a new line."

"Samuel don't you dare talk to me like that! You think that I wanted this thing to start killing people just so I could ruin your night?" John stepped closer to Sam so that they were toe to toe, eye to eye, he really couldn't remember when that had happened. "This isn't the time for this. Your brother and I are leaving; you're staying here that's final."

Dean wondered if Sam and Dad even realized they were slowly moving out into the hallway as the shouting match went on, he did. That tended to happen when you attempted to pay attention to anything other than the two people you love most in the world, the two people you would die for without hesitation, were trying to kill each other with words.

Sam was silent for a moment. His chest moved up and down rapidly, pulling inair. But the silence didn't last long; Sam was only reloading for the next round. "No Dad! Me and Dean are going out you can come but there is no wayyou are ruining his birthday!" Sam jabbed his Father in the chest emphasizing his point.

Dean watch seemingly in slow motion as Sam poked an angry bear with a stick.He saw his Dad's face go from shock to deep anger, he heard John growl lowin his throat and saw his fists clench at his sides. Then he raised his rightarm up.

It was like someone had hit the fast forward button.

He didn't even realize what he was doing, and he didn't think Dad did either.

Dean didn't even process that he had moved until he heard Sam hit the ground and felt his Father's fist slam mercilessly into his face.

His head snapped to the side the momentum of the right hook bringing him upclose and personal with the stained wallpaper on the hallway wall.

Blood spurted from his lip and he thought he heard a crack, but the yelling kindof blocked everything else out. "Dean!" He heard it in unison and for a second he thought that maybe Dad hit him so hard he not only got double vision but double hearing.

At least until he recognized the distinct difference in the voices. One deep and reassuring,the other slightly cracking and looking for the reassurance.

He felt strong hands grip his shoulders and turn him over so he was lying on his back. A fuzzy Sam peered down at him through thick bangs, his eyes worried but determined.

He watched his little brother turn and face their father, like he faced somany other monsters. It seemed wrong that his mind jumped to that comparison. Dad wasn't a monster.

"No don't touch him!" Sam yelled fanning his arms out like a barrier between Dean and danger.

"Sam? Son."

"No, I think you should leave."

"What? Sam, no. "

"Just go cool off Dad."

Dean tried to raise his body up, they were being ridiculous, he could take a hit. Especially when it was an accident. But a firm hand on his chest kept him down.

It was time to try another tactic. "Guys just stop." Unfortunately it came out weaker and softer than he expected, making his jaw ache.

He tried again. "Sammy help me up." But Sam just shook his head standing up again to face his father.

Dean saw Sam give Dad a small shove in the direction of the door. "Just gotake a drive or something, don't come back until you've cooled off."

John looked at his youngest son and saw the determination in his eyes, his gaze then moved to his oldest lying on the ground eyes half open, blood smeared on the side of his face.

"God Dean." He breathed out taking a step forward, but Sam stayed between them hand firmly on his chest not letting him any further.

"Later Dad" Sam said simply eyes telling him it was going to be much later.

John gave one last look to both his sons, silently apologizing. "I'll beback soon." He stated then grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Dean slumped down the thud of his head against the floor drowning out the slam of the front door.

This was starting off to be an awesome birthday.

--

tbc maybe I'll continue this if you guys like it.


End file.
